Lyssa Matthews
by SodasBaby xoz
Summary: TwoBits cousin Lyssa comes to stay with him after something happens with her dad! please r and r this is my first fanfic!chapter 3 is up! xoxo
1. Lyssas Back!

Hey guys it me Lyssa and this is my first story so if its good or bad I really wanna know. Please rr!!

Disclaimer – I only own Lyssa and any other unknown characters. S.E Hinton owns the rest!

Chapter 1: Lyssa Comes To Town

" Are we there yet?" I asked my mom for about the zillionth time.

"Actually Lyssa, were almost there. The conductor said about 10 more minutes! Aren't you excited? I know I am!" my mom got all dreamy and started rambling on about her childhood. I tuned her out. Not that I don't love my mom but shes told me all these stories already and I'm sick of 'em.

The train wobbled a bit and then came to an abrupt stop.

" Tulsa, Oklahoma! Last stop of the day! Tulsa, Oklahoma!" the conductors voice boomed over the loud speaker.

" Well mom. This is it. I can finally see the gang and you can see auntie Debb! Nervous?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"not really. But I bet you are. You haven't seen those bout three years. When you were how old? 13? And I talked to Debb. She says a few of them are real lookers." My mom laughed. I could tell she was nervous even though she said she wasn't. I could always tell what my mom was feeling.

We got our luggage and stepped out onto the platform. I saw a bathroom and I told my mom I had to go freshen up. When I got in I inspected myself. I was about 5'3 with tan skin. I thought I was pretty but not gorgeous. I had a nice body that I worked hard to keep in shape. I looked at my face. My golden-red bangs fell into it. I pushed them back and put the rest of my hair into a ponytail. I put a little eyeliner and mascara and lipgloss on, but just enough to let my hazel peepers standup. I don't like wearing to much. I think it makes me look like a whore when I wear too much. There was a knock on the door and I hurried outta there.

It was my mom.

" Come on girl. Let's go. I bet your anxious to see Keithy like I am to see debb. Lets go!!!"

We walked to my cousins house because he lived right down the block. I was as giddy as a school girl ( lol ).

I knocked on the door and walked right in. I yelled hello were here and I turned around to help my mom with the suitcases. The I felt some strong arms wrap around me and lift me up.

"AHHH!!! TWO-BIT!!! LET ME GO!!!" I screamed but I was laughing. Two-Bit Matthews dropped me and gave me a big hug.

" Hey there cuz. Long time no see. Golly you sure look different. Is that makeup I see?"

"Two-Bit cut it out." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then my mom walked in.

"Hello Keith. How are you? I missed you." My mom gave Two-Bit a hug.

"Aunt Kerr, its Two-Bit how many times do I gotta tell ya? But I missed you too."

I stood back and studied TwoBit. He got taller but he still had playful, laughing eyes and greasy hair. He was also wearing a leather jacket, jeans, a tshirt and riding boots. He had gotten really handsome.

" would ya like me to undress for ya Lyssa?" twobit asked, coking his head to the side and smirking.

I punched him playfully on the arm and said," twobit Matthews, I don't ever wanna see you naked if you was the last man on the earth!" I ran outta the house screaming as twobit tried to tickle me. I wasn't looking were I was going and banged into something ard and alive. It was another guy and he cought me before I fell. I looked up into the eyes of my rescuer.

" wow…sorry about knocking into you." I grinned sheepishly.

"Lyssa? Is that you? The guy let go of me and started circling me.

" hey what am i? some sorta circus clown?! And where do ya get off lookin me over like that. Ya sick perv." I was ticked off and I had a temper.

" well, well, well it is you Lyssa. You look different, but really good." He said.

"Listen man, I don't know how you know my name, but you aren't gonna get away with staring at me like that! HEY STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!! TWOBIT!!! TWOBIT!!! TWOBIT!!!!

TwoBit came running. I think he was talking to some blonde over there.

"What is it cuz? I was just talkin to that chick over there" he said

" TwoBit. This guy is creepin me out man. And he knows my name!" I simpered, hoping TwoBit would beat this guys up. He looked 1 or 2 years younger than him.

" HAHAHAHAHA!!! Lyssa I cant believe you don't know who this is!" he yelped." That's sodapop curtis!" he was crying from laughing so hard.

It was my turn to circle the stranger. He did seem familiar now. But he was so much hotter than the last time I saw him. Soda was always handsome, but I guess he grew into it.

"wow Sodapop. Im sorry. You look really good and really different. Can you ever forgive me?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

He opened up his arms and I ran into him for the second time that day and hugged him. The I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey TwoBit I think she likes me now." Sodas eyes twinkled.

"Yeah I guess so. Now your not some stalker. Haha! Lets go to your house and see if she recognizes anyone else." He joked.

"hey TwoBit. Its not my fault he looks different. Its been 3 years ya old man!" I jumped onto his back and made him give me a piggy back ride all the way to the Curtis House.

PLEASE R&R! This is my first fanfic so yeah!


	2. At the Curtis House!

Hey thanks to anyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! Please r&r again! Xoxo

Disclaimer- I only own Lyssa and any other unknown characters. S.E Hinton owns the rest!!

Chapter 2: Back At The Curtis House

We walked up the steps and into Sodas house. I jumped off TwoBits back and yelled " I'M BACK BOYS!!! DID YA MISS ME??"

I was immediately attacked by Ponyboy, Steve, Dally and believe it or not, Darry! Soda jumped in too. There was also this other guys who I didn't see his face! . They were yelling " Lyssa we missed ya!" and stuff like that. I crawled out from under all of them. They all thought I was still under them! twoBit was laughing so hard. I went up to him and punched him playfully on the arm.

" Shut it TwoBit or might have to tell everyone about when you were 10…" I bribed.

He immediately stopped laughing. By then all the guys had realized I wasn't there and they got up. But once again I was pummeled by Ponyboy. Me and him were good buddys. Last time I was here him and me did practically everything together.

" hey kid," I said." I missed you too."

"Hey babe. I just came by to see you but I gotta go. Catch up with you later tho." Tim Shepard drawled and then walked out.

"hey midge," Ponyboy said calling me by nickname," im only a year younger than you and this time im about an inch taller than you."

"hahahaha. Not for long youngin. Hey wheres Johnnycakes? I haven't seen him…" I questioned.

"well Lyss, remember how I told you about that incident were Johnny wound up in the hospital? Hes in a wheel char now and he cant walk. He should be here soon thought. It takes him a little longer than he used to be able to to get here,"

TwoBit said.

And as if on cue, Johnny rolled in.

"Oh Johnny!", I gasped!

"Lyssa im so glad to see you! Oh an don't worry about this, im just glad to be alive and well." He added seeing my sad face.

"Johnny! I missed you so much!" I ran up to him, bent down and gave him a big bear hug. When I pulled away, Johnny was turning away.

"johhny you will always be shy wont you, even around me and iv known you for years!" I laughed. The others were watching uncomfortably but they were at ease again when I turned around and said: " so guys, what do the girls around here do besides look at Soda?"

"Midge, don't pick up any of TwoBits habits…like telling jokes? Soda joked.

"Hey what can I say, it runs in the family. But really, what do you do around here for fun?"

"we can go to the lot and play football…unless your to chicken…"Ponyboy looked at me slyly.

"OKAY! Your on Curtis! You guys up for it??" I said excitedly.

sigh"No guys sorry but I have to go to work." Darry said just like I knew he would.

"ok Dar, we'll see ya later."


	3. Football and Kisses

Hey thanks to anyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! Please r&r again! Xoxo

Disclaimer- I only own Lyssa and any other unknown characters. S.E Hinton owns the rest!!

Chapter 3: Football and Kisses

as we walked along down to the lot, we made teams. It was me, dally and ponyboy, against Sodapop, TwoBit and Steve. Johnny was gonna be our ref (lol).

"okay lets play. Soda you got midge,dally you got steve and I got ponyboy" twobit said.

We started playing and soda got the ball. I ran after him as fast as I could and he turned around to run backwards and laugh at me. He didn't know how close I was to him. I tackled him and we both fell. I landed on top of him and I looked into his eyes. My breath caught in my throat. I had never really noticed how nice looking Soda was.

"hey I got me a guy! I wonder what I should do with him?" I laughed and rolled off of soda.

"oh well I guess if u caught me, you gotta make me your slave." Soda joked.

"hey soda, I don't think you realize how seriously this little one will take that. Now that you said it, you gotta do it man." Twobit knew me so well.

"haha soda. You really are mine now!!" I yelled. Everyone else cracked up.

"hey guys is the game over or are we still playin cuz theres a party up at Bucks that I wanna go to. Any y'all wanna come?" Dally said.

"I'll go with ya Dal. Lets go." Steve and Dally said goodbye and left.

" Hey cuz, would you mind goin home with Soda, pony and Johnny? I wanna go out too." Two bit asked.

"Nah I don't mind. See ya later." Two bit walked off.

Johnny: " Actually, I wanna go home and talk with my mom. See y'all."

He walked off and I ordered Soda to give me a piggy back ride on the way back home.

"Hey I thought johnnys parents were abusive??" I asked

Ponyboy: well his dad was and then his mom started standing up to him for some reason, probably cuz hes in a wheel chair and she reported him to the cops and a few months ago they took him to the cooler. Now Johnny and his mom are cool ya dig?"

"that's cool. Hey soda. I can get down now." I replied.

I got off and skipped the rest of the way to the house. When we got there, ponyboy went upstairs to do his homework. Me and soda went and sat on the couch and started to talk about everything.

"Lyssa, are you hear permanently?" soda asked sounding hopefull about an hour into our convo.

"yeah, actually I am. Twobit doesn't know yet, only his mom." I said.

"Why? Not that that's a bad thing, im really glad. Im also curious." He said

I said," a few days ago, my dad left us. Me and my mom I mean. He told us he didn't want to support us anymore and that he wanted to live on his own. I don't really care cuz I don't like my old man much anyways, but my mom couldn't afford to pay for the house herself so when she told auntie Kerr she asked us to come and live with her. My mom is gonna help her out though."

"wow Lyss, that's heavy. Youre a tough girl. I guess that's why I like you so much. Besides your really beautiful,"

"aww shucks soda, I aint that pretty." I blushed.

"I think you are..."

there was a long silence. Then:

" I wanna kiss you right now Lyssa." Soda said.

" I wanna kiss you too Soda…"

then we kissed. It was great and there were sparks! I was so happy! It was a total makeout session from there on.

"umm Soda? Lyssa?" We heard.

We detached and looked at Ponyboy who was turning red.

"sorry…its just ummm its your turn to make dinner soda and you know how darry gets pissed if its not done when he gets home."

Soda got up and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"hey ponyboy," I said," could you not tell anyone about that? I don't want anyone to know yet."

"yeah you got it Lys…anything for ya." Pony went into the kitchen as well. I sighed and leaned into the couch and turned on the tv.

"PONY!!!" I heard soda scream. Then pony ran through the room I was in and out the door laughing. Then soda ran out after him looking weird. Started cracking up and when soda came back in he asked me what I was laughing about.

I got up and said, "you." I kissed him lightly on the lips and said," I gotta get back to twobits house. Ill come back later for dinner."I laughed." Make something good willya?"

I walked out and I was at the gate when soda ran out after me.

"Lyssa." And then he kissed me. It lasted a few minutes and then I broke away.

" I really gotta go…I promise ill come back lata." I walked home to twobits or what I should now call my home.

Hey guys! Please r&r! xoxo


	4. Dinner By Soda

Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Im so glad u liked it! And yes that is my first fic, im hoping my next one will be much better! Thanks xoxo!!

**Oh and sorry for all the typos! You understand don't ya? lol**

Disclaimer – I only own Lyssa and any other unknown characters. S.E Hinton owns the rest!

Chapter 4: Dinner By Soda

"hey mom, auntie! Im home!" I yelled as I walked into twobits house. I was greeted again with another huge hug, this one coming from my aunt.

"hey Lyss. Oh how much ive missed you…is that makeup I see?" she chirped.

"ya know auntie, that the same exact thing twobit said to me when I walked in the house before. Oh and me and twobit want to stay at ponyboys for dinner tonight, you wouldn't mind would you?" I asked.

" no of course not dear, as long as your mom doesn't care. Besides me and your mom gotta talk about previous events and how we are gonna tell your cousin about what happened. Kerr?" she said.

"no problem sweetie. Where is Keithy anyways? Is he still at the curtis house?" mom said.

"no he went off somewhere to get drunk. Auntie debb, is there any curfew that I need to follow at this house, cuz I had one at my old house but that's also cuz I didn't have a big, protective cousin to stay with me." I said coyly.

"no there is not and that is final ok Kerr. She will be with Twobit, but I must insist that you call every few hours. Okay?"

"No prob. See ya."

I gave them both a kiss and I walked out the door. I walked slowly back to sodas. I kept on picturing his face and I was thinking of his voice and I couldn't wait to see him again. I was also kinda nervous. I had lots of boyfriends before, but none had ever made me nervous. Before I knew it, I was at the house. Her goes! I thought.

"IM BACK!!!" I yelled as I walked in. I surveyed the room. Ponyboy was reading a book, steve was on the floor playing solitare, dally was watching tv and twobit was laying on couch, drunk and laughing. Soda was in the kitchen, darry was gonna be home in a few minutes and Johnny was still at home.

"SODA!!! MIDGE IS HERE!!! GO GET CHANGED!!! YOU WERE ALL MESSY 5 MINUTES AGO!!" pony screeched.

"Pony. Can u come outside with me for a sec kiddo?" I said. Pony nodded his head but he looked funnily timid.

When we got outside, I smacked his arm.

"Ponyboy! What did I tell you before? Please don't tell anyone until me and soda talk about…us." I said

"but lys, its obvious he really likes you. He was so happy when you left. You should see what he made for dinner. Boy its hilarious. Hes gonna be walkin around in a daze for a while. Trust me. You two, your definitely an, umm, _item_? I mean face it hes handsome, your gorgeous, and you like eachother. Theres no debating it." He walked inside leaving _me_ in a daze. I followed him back inside after a few minutes and I watched some tv with dally.

"so dal, hows it been? Been in the cooler lately?" I asked.

"naw" he said lighting up a weed. "I haven't been in for a few months…im trying to stay out for a little while, for Johnny. Ya dig baby?" he said.

"yeh dal. You know your really sweet." I teased. Dally took that as an insult and compliment and he gave me a noogie.

"DALLAS WINSTON!!! MY HAIR!!!" I yelped wiggling out of his hold. I ran into the bathroom to fix it while the rest of the guys started laughing.

While I was in the bathroom, darry came home from work and we started to go in for dinner.

We sat around the table and I sat between soda and twobit. I looked at soda and smiled. He smiled back. God he was dreamy. i looked down at my plate and said: wow! Theyre pink!"

Soda had made pick, heart shaped pancakes with bacon. Wow, pony was right. I guess soda really did like me!

"well everyone dig in! then we could have chocolate cake!" pony boy hurriedly started eating his dinner.

"hey soda. Do ya wanna go for a walk after dinner?" I whispered.

"yeah. While everyones eatin cake okay baby?" he replied

I nodded and started eating my dinner. It was a very interesting dinner. By the end dally and steve were fighting, ponyboy was getting impatient, twobit kept slurring incomprehensible words together and spitting his food all over the place. Darry had gone to bed and me and soda couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. We were holding hands under the table, while everyone was so oblivious.

Then ponyboy got the cake out. Me and soda slipped out quietly and walked to the park just talking. We sat on the swings in the park.

Sodapop: "lyssa, are we, just a fling, or are we like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Me: baby, I definitely don't wanna be just a fling."

Then I kissed him. We kept kssing and it was amazing. I broke away and soda said, this has been the most perfect day." I agreed and said "yah and that's because I found you soda!"

We kissed some more and then we started to head back. Soda stopped me.

"do you think we should tell the others?" he asked.

"why don't we tell them tomorrow when twobits half sober."

He agreed and we went inside.

We had been out for about 2 hours and dally went to stay at Tims. Steve went home and twobit too. Ponyboy was the only one awake.

"hey soda…midge…twobit said you can stay here if you want for the night and I just stayed up to see when you came home but don't worry im goin to hit the hay. Soda don't stay up to late." He winked.

"actually smart boy, im going up to bed now too. Are you gonna be ok out here baby?" soda grinned his crazy grin.

"yeah ill be fine. Good night." U gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered I love you and he whispered it back.

Pony and soda went back upstairs. I got some blankets and settled down on the couch. I couldn't sleep so I picked up the novel pony was reading before and started reading.

"holy hell. This one is way smart!" I exclaimed. I had never read anything so advanced!

I heard footsteps on the stairs, so I slammed the book shut rolled over and pretended to be asleep. The person went into the kitchen and I slowly and sneakily looked over the couch arm to see who it was. It was sodapop! I got up quietly and I went into the kitchen and said hey. He turned around.

"I was hoping youd be up. I cant sleep." He said.

"good neither can i…but I think I know what can cure our insomnia…"I said.

Ok I just wanted to kiss him again but hey, how else could I get what I wanted? I stood up on my toes and kissed him.

Sodas POV

me an lyssa were kissing again. Somehow everytime we talk, we end up makin out. Not that I mind. I really like her. Even more than I did sandy. Lyssas so perfect, I thought. I decided to get up and go to bed, before ponyboy got suspicious. Actually, He probably knew what was going on down here but I don't really care. I deepened our kiss and then broke away. I grinned, so that I could get away. I didn't wanna, but now im getting sleepy. Maybe midge was right. Kssing is the cure for not being able to sleep.

"goodnight baby."

I went upstairs and pony was waiting for me.

"I rolled over and I didn't have a barrier to stop me from falling off the bed so I fell off. Then I went down stairs to find you and I heard u swappin spit with lys. Cant you just tell everyone in the morning so you don't have to sneak around at night and make me fall off the bed?" pony was laughing and I laughed too.

"yeah sure pony. We are gunna at breakfast. Okay with you little man?" I layed down in the bed and before I could hear ponys answer I was asleep.

Ok its really long but wat do you guys think?? Review please and if you have any ideas for me, do tell. xoxo


End file.
